The Prediatirus File
by Skane10634
Summary: The story of a Xenomorph and how stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

My first story not sure if I'm doing it right but I hope you enjoy anyway.

(Minor profanity)

...

Chapter 1

(Somewhere in a icy climate inside a research station)

"It's remarkable its physiology is like nothing I've ever seen what we're the results of the tests on its blood?"

"It burned through the PH paper faster than I could see the results."

"Do you think it could burn through the walls of its cage?"

"Probably not I mean it was only paper and how would it cut itself to spill the acid anyway?"

"True- what was that?"

"It sounded like gunfire!"

*The hum of electricity dies away*

"The power!"

"But the cage holds the... urm what did we name it?"

"A Xeno" (Its capitalized since it's the genus name if they called it a runner or drone it wouldn't be.)

"Right! but isn't electricity what keeps the Xeno's door shut?"

"Shit..."

Meanwhile in the Xeno's cage visible from the lab in which the two scientists were speaking

(The cage is a stainless steel cube with one entryway and a electrified barbed wire box in which usually the "Xeno" would be stored.)

The alien in question had a ridged head and had been there about 2 months after going from chest burster to a drone then maturing into a warrior. The alien (for easily being able to identify it we'll call it Prediatirus) Prediatirus immediately climbed up the walls of his cage onto the ceiling and out the door he saw the life forms through the door on his right so he crawled onto the roof

"Bob do you feel something watching you?"

"Yea I do..."

Prediatirus swung his blade edged tail at them beheading both of them then dropped to the ground and smashed the tubes holding the smaller spider like people that he felt were his kind (Face huggers) and immediately after he left the room the secondary power came on causing the alarm to start to blare Prediatirus hissed as the light irritated his eyes then smashing any light he came across until he reached the living quarters section he saw that many people were still in their rooms and that the small crablike creatures were crawling into their he had a strange feeling he should leave them do whatever they planned on doing and he ventured deeper into the facility meeting little resistance from the bipedal life forms he came across until he felt a calling from a large gate and above that gate were the words do not enter (He can't read them obviously) Prediatirus looked for a way in finding none... He sees a pedestal with a glowing light square on it. With his newfound hate for light Prediatirus smashed it "magically" causing the gate to open albeit slowly then he saw... her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Queen was shackled to the wall and struggling to break free Prediatirus saw another pedestal light and thought since breaking the last one opened the gate then maybe breaking this one would release her, and sure enough the shackles opened and the Queen was free. The first thing she did was march over to Prediatirus, pick him up and bump him on the head establishing a mental link. Once this happened Prediatirus felt a connection of minds and he finally understood what was going on. She was actually the Queen the one who controls and the bipedal fleshy people were Umans and the Umans had been hurting the hive for some reason. 'That is true warrior now go help your brothers kill the Umans', Aside from being slightly shocked that he could hear the Queen he did as she said and crawled around the facility until he reached a glowing light that was shaped lik and saw a group of Umans who smelled dangerous. So Prediatirus clung to the ceiling and waited for them to walk underneath him he heard them talking.

"There's the exit let's get out of this shit hole "

"I didn't sign up for this shit."

"At least I have the research the advances we can make still are remarkable."

"Oh shut up you star-"

That particular Uman was cut short by the fact that Prediatirus dropped from the ceiling flinging his razor sharp tail around in a circle slitting the throats of most of the Umans. The only Uman that survived was the nondangerous smelling one who was talking about something called research. 'If they're not dangerous take them back to meet and hang them in the hatchery' said the queen using telepathy. Hearing this Prediatirus picked up a nearby face hugger and put it on the scientists face ignoring his screams when he stopped making noise Prediatirus picked the Uman up making sure not to dig into his side with his claws and took him to the hatchery where he let Resin drip from his jaws cocooning the Uman to the wall. Later a chestburster burst out of the scientists chest and slithered away towards the Queen .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months later

Prediatirus was sitting in a alcove in the central hive room the "Throne Room" curled up in a ball as his exoskeleton started to molt off causing pain to Prediatirus and eventually causing him to black out. When Prediatirus awoke he looked like the Queen only smaller but he was still twice the size of other members of the hive he now felt the urge to constantly be at the queens side protecting her. (Note aliens do not have genders I simply say he and she because it's easier then saying it) Prediatirus was now a Praetorian. 'Go my children kill the intruder who smells of death' soon the death screech's of dying Aliens filled the hive until it became deathly quiet and the only sound was the snow that was kicked up by the "Hunters" heavy footfalls until he reached the "Throne Room" and began killing the Queen and her guards. Prediatirus felt 3 long cuts slash his stomach and throw him into the wall where he lay unmoving only able to watch as his Queen and his brothers and sisters were slaughtered, their heads removed as trophies. The Hunter looked around the room until his gaze lingered on Prediatirus than walked over to him and lifted him up with his hand ignoring the acidic blood dripping onto his feet, he dragged Prediatirus to his ship and chained him to the wall using burning (Energy) cuffs until they left the whiteness of the outside, then the blue, than finally they reached what seemed a everlasting darkness. Once the ship reached another planet (Yautja Prime) Prediatirus's wounds had healed and he was preparing to attack until The Hunter stabbed Prediatirus in the arm with a syringe putting a sedative into Prediatirus, then he dragged him to a Mayan-like pyramid where he was taken to the center and chained and slowly very slowly Prediatirus became a queen and he began to lay eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guanthei was dragging a Praetorian class Serpent to the center of a hunting pyramid to replace the Queen that used to be there (A particularly ambitious Yautja had killed the last one) when the Serpent began to stir he suddenly had a thought that this one was particularly stubborn on not staying unconscious but he quickly forgot about the thought he had a task to perform once he reached the center of the temple he took out a vial of the ooze the Serpents used to build their nests and used it to chain the Serpents hands and legs to the wall. Then he left the temple and went to the Ooman world and went hunting it was a bountiful hunt he returned to Yautja Prime with alot of trophies he was arranging them in his home when he had the thought to check on the temple he was curious to see if the Serpent had evolved into a Queen yet and whether it had begun to lay eggs, and sure enough it had none had hatched yet though so it was safe to still go through the temple. Guanthei was just about to leave when a explosion racked the ground causing Guanthei to fall over, he leaped up and prepared to start fighting he used his mandibles to activate his masks thermal vision letting him see that the explosion had opened a hole in the wall and 2 members of the enemy caste were entering the temple. Guanthei was charging up his plasma caster to fire on the enemy caste when suddenly a Xenomorph leaped on top of Guanthei, he easily killed it but it appeared he was wrong and that some Serpents did grow already but back to the matter at hand killing the two pyode amedha, Guanthei turned back to them but only one was visible, Guanthei immediately turned around and stabbed the other Yautja in the heart splattering Guanthei's armored front with luminous green blood. Then he turned around and blasted the other Yautja three times with the plasma caster than sliced off his head with a smart disc which he then picked up took off the dead Yautja's head and hung it from his belt as a trophy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Longest chapter yet

...

Guanthei returned to his home and set up the head to put on display, then he heard someone knock on his door, (His house is a bit like a above ground hobbit hole) he went over to the door without his weapons or armor (including his mask) and opened it only to be greeted by a clan leader the traditional Yautja greeting ensued "Tuchk Ca Sinc" the two predators (One elite one a clan leader) sat cross legged at a low table "Tinchak what brings you to my humble home?" (Tinchak is the clan leader) "I have come to tell you Guanthei that I request you come as an advisor to me to the next council of the elders." Then Guanthei responded by saying "It would be an honor to serve you in that capacity honored Oldblood" the two hunters stood up and said "Tuchk Ca Sinc" and Tinchak left. Guanthei needed to find his ceremonial clothing (Basically a Gi) and wear a Serpents head (Clan leaders wear a Praetorians, Adjucators (( World Leaders )) wear a Queens, Yes it is very uncomfortable to lift a Queens skull with your head.) Soon it was time to go with the clan leader to the council gathering on the moon of Poosh (They had removed it from orbit of the Poosh and moved it to Yautja Prime) Before Guanthei left his home he did a last check and left his home and went to the Clan Leaders shuttle, soon they arrived on the moon of Poosh and entered the council chamber (Really it's just a orb) each Yautja paused to listen to the hymn of the undined

"

Rest now…..my warrior.

Rest now, hardship is over.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones.

Wake up, wake up.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones

Wake up. Wake up!

Live! Wake up! Wake up!

And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!

Wake up! Wake up! (Note I do not own this song it belongs to BBC)

**"**

Once the hymn ended everyone took their seat the Adjucators had special seats and sat in the back of the room (Due to the massive queen skulls) once everyone settled down the central Adjucator stood up and made a announcement "The "Super Predators" as they are calling themselves... have started using Serpents as weapons." the room was quiet as clan leaders spoke among themselves and to their advisors while Guanthei said to Tinchak what if we took some Oomans's and placed them at the super predators hunting temples and homes. Tinchak stood up and said "Adjucators I have a proposition" the Adjucators told Tinchak he could go ahead " Thank you, my proposition is that we take some Oomans from their planet and attack the enemy with them. Everyone in the room agreed that was a good idea but pointed out some flaws in it but eventually it was the only idea that everyone thought as good enough to work.


End file.
